1. Field of the Invention
Beneficial chemicals are used for the treatment of living or growing vegetation, foliage, plants, trees, crops, shrubs, weeds, grass, fungi and insects to achieve a useful or beneficial purpose. Examples include fertilizers to produce growth of lawns, trees, flowers, shrubs, fruits and vegetables, fungicides to control molds on plants, such as roses, herbicides to control weeds in crops, flower beds or lawns, and well known agricultural chemicals. These beneficial chemicals are manufactured and marketed for private consumer uses, as well as commercial uses. The typical method of application of such beneficial chemicals is directly on the living or growing matter. Solid fertilizers and other solid chemicals are usually distributed by solid particle scatter devices over the landscape to distribute such chemicals over sod, vegetation or other living matter. Solid chemicals may alternately be dispersed with hose sprayers, incorporating chemicals into a cartridge connected to pressurized lawn and garden hoses. Other solid chemical dispersement devices include chemical containers of varying design for gradually dissolving or suspending solid chemicals and flowing the resultant aqueous stream through irrigation lines, sprinklers or sprayers.
Liquid chemicals are dispersed using pressurized sprayers containing batches of liquid or dissolved solid chemicals in water, whereby compressed air provides fluid movement through hand-held sprayers or sprinkling nozzles. Alternately, atmospheric pressure containers containing batches of liquid-dissolved chemicals are pumped through hoses to distribution systems. These existing chemical dispersement methods all facilitate distribution of beneficial chemicals, generally with integrated human intervention. Of the various existing chemical applicators, each has design drawbacks, including cost, complexity and/or limited usefulness.
My new device for distributing beneficial chemicals dispenses solid and liquid chemicals by manual distribution methods, as well as semi-automatic or automatic methods, with or without continuous human intervention. The device may be constructed in a wide range of sizes for varying purposes, including home gardening, automated private lawn, tree, flower bed and shrub chemical treatment during timer sprinkling, automated chemical treatment of golf greens and fairways during timer sprinkling, commercial vegetable garden chemical treatment and many other beneficial chemical uses. Conventional beneficial chemical distribution methods often rely on a user or operator to be directly involved continuously during use of various existing devices in distribution of the beneficial chemicals.
The device of this invention can be connected to other ancillary dispersement equipment, such as portable or in-ground lawn or garden sprinklers, spargers, sprayers, nozzles or sprinkling systems, where the user may leave the equipment operating unattended to accomplish application of the beneficial chemicals. The user adds a chemical or chemicals to the device and initiates dispersement. At the end of the dispersement time, the user may stop chemical dispersement manually, or other ancillary equipment connected to this device, may stop chemical dispersement automatically. Alternately, the user can use this device manually connected to hoses with nozzles or other dispersing equipment similar to other existing chemical distributor devices. Accordingly, the device of this invention may be used manually, semi-automatically or automatically, depending upon the configuration of other connected ancillary dispersement equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,290 to Baldwin depicts a lawn and shrub treatment system for spraying fertilizers and other chemicals utilizing a new or existing sprinkler system. A vertical, upright, portable container is described, preferably made of clear plastic, where the chemicals within may be observed during use of the device. The mixing tank is described as a portable container, supported on a ring-type stand, preferably screened from view behind shrubbery, connected by flexible hoses to a permanently mounted sprinkler system feed line in shunt with a throttling control valve and an output mixer valve, having a pair of output ports connecting to a garden hose bib and a sprinkler system feed line. The tank has an inlet nozzle connected to a rounded bottom, along with a bottom drain valve. The outlet nozzle of the tank is near the top side wall of the container and includes an integral, coarse internal filter screen within the nozzle. A large mouth screw-on lid on the top of the tank permits filling with chemicals and an anti-syphon valve is incorporated on the water supply connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,932 to Kimmell, describes an applicator for applying chemicals to the soil. The device operates as an agitated mixing tank for solid chemicals, using a pressurized source of water in a horizontal tank container to promote a uniform irrigation liquid product. The device is described for use in slip-stream application of solid chemicals into a main pressurized liquid supply header for agricultural irrigation in large farm fields employing standard irrigation line fittings. The device operates with a special internal main line admixing nozzle of frusto-conical shape used in conjunction with an internal main line ell producing a "ram effect", to facilitate mixing of solid chemicals with fresh supply water in a pressurized container. Internal sprays on a horizontal conduit in the container maintain dispersion of solids in a body of fresh supply liquid. The device is principally designed to operate with a slip-stream flow from the main water stream, in order for the main line admixing nozzle to work correctly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,193 to Nelli et al., discloses a device for introducing a chemical into a liquid using a limitedly permeable barrier inside of a container, with a liquid supply nozzle and product outlet nozzle. The container is designated for dispersing sanitizing chemicals into swimming pool water from a low pressure water source at a pre-selected concentration by regulation of the water flow through the device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,673, Russo describes an apparatus for dissolving and dispensing fertilizer into water streams of different pressure. The device uses an atmospheric pressure container with a porous receptacle to introduce a pre-selected quantity of solid fertilizer into a water stream. The container sprinkles fresh water across a solid soluble fertilizer receptacle, where liquid gathers in a plenum float-controlled chamber supplying a pump and is further directed by valves to become one of two product liquid streams earmarked for different purposes. This device requires a pump to distribute dissolved fertilizer chemical into a pressurized water stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,910 to King, embodies an in-line apparatus for dissolving a solid chemical into a liquid flowing in a line. This patent suggests the use of a container utilizing an internal cartridge chemical holder with an adjustable internal return line, to expose variable quantities of soluble solid tablet chemical to a stream of fresh supply liquid, thus dissolving at variable rates, tablets of solid chemicals for swimming pool water chlorinator application. A unique lid allows easy access to the internal cartridge for solid tablet chemical filling. The device is principally designed to operate with a slip-stream flowing through it, off of a main water stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,911 to Kratz, portrays a chemical feeder using disposable chemical containers. The patent illustrates a vertical casing at atmospheric pressure, provided with a vertical weir and an associated disposable container for dissolving soluble solid chemicals into a metered water stream at low pressure. The patent describes dissolving tablet-shaped chlorine donor chemicals for swimming pool treatment, utilizing disposable chemical containers and producing reproducible chemical concentrations while allowing fine chemical concentration adjustments. The chemical container is designed for near atmospheric pressure, solid chemical dispersement applications.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,493 to Beiswenger et al., a cartridge feeder for dissolving solid, soluble, granular fertilizer is described. This patent describes a pressurized plastic housing which holds a disposable plastic film inner container that is pre-filled with solid granular fertilizer and sealed. The disposable container has a built-in, fixed metering orifice and outlet apertures which operate in fluid communication with a venturi throat in the base of the main body of the device. The venturi is designed for low pressure loss of the water stream to a portable lawn or garden water sprinkler. The housing is further described as attached in series with lawn or garden hoses and is also attached to a sprinkler which rests on the ground. The dome of the device is described as removable, clear plastic for viewing fertilizer dissolving during operation. A threaded, removable dome cover employs a floating ball check vent for automatic liquid filling and draining of the disposable fertilizer cartridge.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,347 to O'Dowd et al., an Iodine Disinfection Dispenser is described. The device passes a side stream of pressurized water flowing in a conduit around a fixed orifice in a main pressurized water stream, to treat a predetermined water flow rate with iodine crystals after pre-filtration. The apparatus disperses a disinfectant level of iodine crystals into fresh, potable water supplies and for other purposes described, and uses an inner perforated liquid distributor to separate the filter media from the iodine crystals. The preferred material of construction for the iodine and filter media container is PVC plastic and the container is pre-filled with iodine crystals and filter media, sealed and disposable upon exhaustion. The device is designed for side stream service and uses a fixed orifice in the main stream, thereby limiting the flow through the apparatus to dissolve solid chemicals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,181 to Craig, refers to a fertilizer dispenser designed as a one-piece container with integrally formed inlet and outlet tubes in fluid communication with a main water stream fixed orifice, further attached to a sprinkler system. The device supplies a side stream of fresh water up-flow through an internal container filled with solid fertilizer in granules, powder, pellets or liquid fertilizer co-mixed with solid fertilizer or other specialty chemicals. The container may be fitted with an internal, water-permeable bag containing the described chemicals. The container has a lower drain plug to remove water prior to refilling and has a sealed chamber with a top-fill cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,729 to DeMarco, describes a chemical delivery device suited to supply lawn care chemicals to a sprinkler system or for pool chlorination. The container is arranged with a flow head fitted with a foil restriction device in the main water intake port, creating a syphon effect for flow of a side stream of fresh water through a mixing chamber separated from a chemical holding volume by a control plate with fixed metering apertures and syphon tubes. A control valve in the side stream returns effluent from the mixing chamber and provides regulation of chemical dispersement into the main water stream supplied to sprinklers or a swimming pool chlorination system.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device for dispersing a beneficial chemical or chemicals for treatment of living or growing vegetation, foliage, plants, trees, crops, shrubs, weeds, grass, fungi and insects on residential and commercial properties for beneficial purposes. The living or growing vegetation, foliage, plants, trees, crops, shrubs, weeds, grass, fungi and insects are described hereafter as "living or growing matter"; The term, "beneficial chemical or chemicals" herein includes solid, powder, granules, tablets or liquid chemical forms used in treatment of living or growing matter; and the term, "beneficial purposes" for dispersing these recited chemicals to living or growing matter, includes promoting growth or yield, (fertilization or nutrient feeding), insect control, (pesticide application), weed control, (herbicide application), bacteria control, (bactericide application), fungus control, (fungicide application), ornamental plant and shrub treatment, (chemicals applied to promote vegetation appearance and flowering abilities).
Another object of the invention is to provide a specially designed container (hereinafter called "the container") for receiving one or more beneficial chemicals, the container then being pressurized using water or another liquid chemical from a supply at a pressure greater than the container pressure. The container has an internal screen, wherein the beneficial chemical(s) becomes dissolved or admixed as liquid or as a liquid with solids commingled in the container. Screened product liquid may be withdrawn for a beneficial purpose hereto described. The container permits a fresh supply of a pressurizing liquid (water or other liquid chemical) to enter, while dissolved or admixed chemical or chemicals are withdrawn for a beneficial purpose. The beneficial chemical or chemicals are passed through the screen and withdrawn at a product outlet pipe connection or hose connection from the container and dispersed for the purpose of treatment of living or growing matter by attachment to "other installed in-ground pipes further attached to spraying nozzles, sprinklers or sprinkler systems or by attachment to flexible loose hoses or rigid pipe lying on the ground further attached to sprayer devices such as hand-held nozzles, sprinklers, sprayers or spargers", collectively hereafter referred to as "other ancillary dispersement equipment".
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a chemical dispersing apparatus having one or more internal, cylindrical screens, wherein a beneficial chemical or chemicals of solid, powder, granules, tablets or liquid forms are placed within the container outside of the screen or screens, through a valve or nozzle, which may then be closed or blinded. A pressurizing fresh source liquid water or other liquid chemical, hereafter referred to as "fresh source liquid", is allowed to flow into the container, permitting contact and exposure with the beneficial chemical(s) contained therein. The pressure within the container increases until it equalizes with the pressure of the fresh source liquid, as the container is designed to withstand the full available pressure of the fresh source liquid without rupture or leakage. The beneficial chemical(s) content in the container once pressurized, may thus be held under pressure without leakage or loss prior to dispersing and may be selectively dispensed through the screen or screens, from the container.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a chemical dispensing apparatus for dispensing beneficial chemical or chemicals, which beneficial chemical(s) are typically solid, powder, granule or tablet forms, and are placed within the container through a valve or nozzle, which may then be closed or blinded. The solid, powder, granule or tablet forms of the beneficial chemical or chemicals are referred hereafter as "solid chemical(s)". The container is designed to prevent the escape or loss of solid chemical(s) during the dispersement process, except for solid chemical(s) fully reacted, dissolved or admixed with fresh source liquid. Solid chemical or chemicals are gradually dissolved or admixed in the container from the inflow of fresh source liquid, creating a source of dissolved, pressurized beneficial chemical(s) product for dispersing from the container. The container is fitted with one or more cylindrical screens designed to obstruct the escape of solid chemical(s) into the beneficial product liquid stream flowing from the container, unless the chemical or chemicals are fully dissolved in the fresh source liquid, or admixed as very fine particulate which will pass through the screen(s) from the container.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved chemical dispersing apparatus for dispersing a chemical or chemicals of liquid form placed or poured into a container through a valve or nozzle, which may then be closed or blinded. The liquid form of beneficial chemical or chemicals is referred hereafter as "liquid chemical(s)". The container permits displacement of liquid chemical(s) during operation until all such liquid chemical(s) fully react or co-mix with fresh source liquid, thus becoming a blended fluid of gradually decreasing chemical concentration as a beneficial liquid chemical product. The inflow of fresh source liquid creates a continuous supply of pressurized beneficial liquid chemical product from a cylindrical screen within the container. The beneficial liquid chemical or chemicals are dispersed for treatment of living or growing matter for a beneficial purpose previously described. Dispersing occurs by withdrawal of beneficial chemical(s) from a product mixture pipe connection or hose connection attached to the container passing the beneficial chemical(s) through other ancillary dispersement equipment and applying the resultant stream of pressurized chemical(s) to treatment of living or growing matter for a beneficial purpose previously described.